thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cynthia Blaze
This tribute belongs to AlphaLily. Please do not use without permission. General Information Name: Cynthia Blaze Gender: Female Age: 14 District: 14/2 Hair: Brown hair the color of choclate which flows in waves down to an inch below her shoulders. Eyes: Bright blind blue/purple eyes that seem to look into your soul. Height: 5'5 Personality: Cynthia is shy and doesn't really like to be near other humans, though she enjoys the company of animals. She is also a dreamer, often dazing off. She filled filled with creativity and though she can't see, she can tell detail better then many other people. She can be very positive, though Cynthia is taken as a negative girl because of when she speaks. She prefers to be alone, though others find it hard to leave her alone due to her odd personality. Hunger Games Information Weapon: Knowledge, Spears Secondary Weapons: Scythes, Knives Skills: Cynthia is very good at formulating a plan in her mind and listening to her surroundings. She is very quick to react to things, allowing her to easily run before her opponents even realize she is there. She has plenty of stamina and, despite being blind, has a good scene of direction. Weaknesses: One problem with Cynthia is that she is blind. She is bad at being stealthy because of that, and she is also oblivious to other very stealthy opponents, making her an easy target to some. She is also pretty unsocial and can't climb or swim. Interview Angle: Cynthia doesn't really now how to act, never having seen it before. But her idea is to act as normal as she can, maybe showing her creative side. If she can she will leave out the fact that she is better at describing things then normal people. She will also want others to think that they should help her because she is blind and can't see. Bloodbath Strategy: Cynthia's plan for the Bloodbath is to try and map out in her mind where others will be going. Her plan will be to run as fast as she can in the opposite direction of the Cornucopia. Maybe if she can, taunt someone into throwing a knife or spear at her then dodge it so she can get that without having the dangers of the bloodbath. Games Strategy: Cynthia's plan for the games is to stay hidden for most of the time. If she has an alliance, which is unlikely, she will teach them a whistle tune so she knows when they are near. Because she can only hear the cannon, she won't know who is dead, only how many people are dead. When she knows that there are only five left including her, she will leave and go to kill. Fears: Cynthia is scared of not knowing she is going to be killed before she is killed. She is also scared of being back stabbed or being used because she is blind. Alliance: Cynthia's idea of an alliance is herself and maybe one other who she is sure she can trust. She would like to be by herself though, that way she could have a little bit of stealth. Token: Cynthia never got a token, not having any friends or family, so she found a small feather from a blue jay and made it into a necklace. Backstory When I was younger, I wasn't blind and I didn't have purple eyes. Instead I had eyes the hue of the sky on a clear day. I had a family. My mother and father lived in district 2 with me, and we had a nice life. I always preferred the company of animals other then other people, and my mother and father allowed me too. But one day, when I was nine, something bad happened. I was outside of our small house, playing with a small bird which fluttered over my head, looking at me begging me to catch it, when a capitol car rolled down our street. I ran and hid. I never meet anyone from the capitol before. My father came outside, a slight, forced, smile on his face. The capitol man came out and nodded hello, the two greeting each other like old friends. I slowly moved outside my hiding spot, just to hear my father say, "Oh, there she is now." He urged me to come over, and I did. "Hello," The capitol man said, "You're Cynthia, right?" I nodded, scared. Never had I met someone from outside out district. "I'm here to take you someone--to the capitol. Would you like that?" "Is ma or pa coming?" I asked, my voice shaky. The man looked to my father, before replying. "No. But you're going to have your own room and we'll let you still talk to them. Okay?" I turned to my pa. He nodded. "Okay." I was so confused. No one I knew of ever left the district to go to the capitol. He went back over to the car, inviting me in. He drove us both to the capitol, where everyone greeted me with respect. He showed me every room. He told me I was going to be spending a lot of time in the lab. Then he showed me to my room. It was larger then our whole house put together. For that day I felt I was safe. But I shouldn't have been. The next day, the man took me to the lab. Inside were a bunch of animals. All of them came over to me, and I greeted them. The man smiled and took me over to a separate room with the animals. He asked me questions, ones about me and the animals I didn't get and couldn't answer. Whenever I couldn't answer one, he hurt an animal. The process repeated day by day, every day he only got one thing up from me: I hated him more. One day, he figured that he couldn't get me to say anything by hurting the animals, so he deiced to turn me into a mutt. That night I was put into a tube and started the transformation. Lucky for me they only changed on thing-my eyes to a blind purple-before assassins came in and killed them all. One took me and deiced he could sell me for good money in district 14. The man did take me to district 14, but instead owned me. He brought me to the PSFM, or Panem School For Mutts. There I was raise by that man. When I was twelve, he became very ill and I had to take care of him. I protected him as he did for me, until I was reaped. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:14 year olds Category:District 14 Category:AlphaLily's Tributes